100 TxG Drabbles
by TheLaziestWriter
Summary: 100 TurkeyxGreece Drabbles. The 100 prompts are made by myself, however, I will take requests. The word limit for each drabble are 100 words. It is likely most drabbles will not be historical. Turkey/Greece or Sadiq/Heracles. Fluff, implied sex, character death, more warnings to come.
1. Kitten

**I. Kitten**

Greece always feels dirty whenever Turkey calls him kitten in bed, but in a disgustingly pleasant way. Turkey would grip and tug and yank on his wavy, curly hair and force him to mewl. A wild flush would paint his cheeks; his whole body would light with the flames of sparked arousal, nails clawing at the bloody satin bed sheets beneath his knees and sweaty palms. Greece could never help himself, and, after their nights calloused of passion, he is unable to look at his own precious cats whom he loves dearly for some time.


	2. Tulips

**II. Tulips**

Red tulips symbolize a love so perfect that fair maidens and suitors weep with a jealousy which is profound to nature itself. It is ironic for Turkey to bestow upon Greece a gift of red tulips, for their love is not perfect and hardly had the right to be called so. In the end, it is just sex; an entanglement of sweaty limbs and lustful glances. But who says Greece does not wish to be romanced and courted, and who says Turkey is merely pretending to enjoy his lover's precious, rare smile, although very much bitter?


	3. Stench

**III. Stench**

When Greece was a child, Turkey would wear this expensive oil made from the most gorgeous roses which emit a greatly pleasant aroma. Greece hated this stench. Dark hands would caress and soak his body with this oil, and soon when all is done and he is finally left alone his skin gleams and smells as beautiful as the appearance of delicate petals. Today still Turkey wears this oil, but he seemingly no longer enjoys the fragrance. However, he wears the scent only to remind Greece of the time he was conquered. Greece absolutely despises rose oil.


	4. Nightmares

**IV. Nightmares**

There are days when Heracles would have nightmares about his people, mangled and tainting the Aegean Sea crimson with blood. As young as he is, unfortunately so, he could bear the anguish bestowed upon him alone while glaring daggers that pierce his master's back. But then there are days when he couldn't bare his suffer on his own. Bloodshed drowns his lands and bodies collect into lost mounds and heaps, and they rot. Maggots and flies eat his people's corpses. Heracles seeks his master for comfort those nights, seeking a large, warm, alive person against whom to sob and weep.


	5. Hair

**V. Hair**

Turkey has always liked the Grecian's curly brunette locks. Sometimes his hair would be messy after-sex hair where his curls would be flattened and cling to his face, framing his cheeks. Mostly his hair is neatly curled and splayed and voluminous whenever he climbs out of bed, or anywhere he naps, actually. Sometimes his bed-head hair would create trouble for Greece, Turkey notices, because he would get random cowlicks. Turkey would never admit this, or to himself—but this to him is a scary thought, but he could never take Greece seriously with his hair because he looked absolutely adorable.


	6. Sweets

**VI. Sweets**

_Dondurma_ - Turkish ice cream that was believed to originate in the city/region of Maraş.

_Ashure_ - A pudding that contains a mixture of grains, fruits, and nuts.

—

One day Greece sluggishly remarks, "You eat so many sweets . . . cannot be good for your health."

Turkey only quirks his brows in mock confusion from his sudden show of concern, a grin spreading across his face. Currently he is eating the Turkish desert, _dondurma_—very delicious and cold. You couldn't simply stop after just one scoop! _Ashure_ is a very appetizing dessert, too. "What's it to ya, Jerk-ules? I exercise 'n eat like every other man!"

Greece shifts his stance to the side slightly, crossing his arms. He puffs his breath upward to move his bothersome bangs. "Nothing, I suppose."


	7. Fatigue

**VII. Fatigue**

Greece was always tired, even as a small child. Frequently he took long naps that lasted through the afternoon yet when he woke he still sounded sluggish and moved as so. Now, after those years, Turkey recognizes Greece's behavior as normal; he shouldn't worry about his health. To reassure himself, sometimes he would ask Greece if he is alright. The Greek would respond with an annoyed shrug and continue to play with his cats. So perhaps Turkey is troubling himself for nothing after all. However, next time, maybe he should ask whether or not _Heracles_ is fine.


	8. Prayer

**VIII. Prayer**

Heracles kneels before the altar, a shrine of holiness, and he prays to the Lord above. He prays to keep the small joys of his days—the simple pleasantries of morn and evening— and he prays for the Lord to protect and keep his people. Light shines through the stained windows of the cathedral and the sounds of intruding footsteps echo in his ears. He needs not to see who disturbs him because he already knows who is bothering him. What surprises him, however, is when the Turk quietly sits onto a mahogany pew and respects his peace.


	9. Baby

**IX. Baby**

The mother falls to her knees, and then she slumps onto the ground with a large blade jutting from her body. Her skin pales as the blood drains from her and stains her porcelain body and white robes. She dies without any mercy from her murderer but no tears betray her; she was strong. The only cries that could be heard are that of a young infant. The murderer feels pity for the defenseless child and reacts. He gently hoists the child into his arms as if he is his cradle, and from kindness he spares him from death.


	10. Mask

**X. Mask**

Heracles was an awfully curious child, so naturally he despised Sadiq's ivory mask. Sometimes he had wondered what that brute would look like if he broke that mask with his bare hands—monstrous, he was sure. He would be as hideous as the monsters in the old legends of his land. However, one day, in a small quarrel against his master, he snatched and snapped the mask and it broke with an echoing crack. His breath hitched as he saw Sadiq's handsome and ferocious amber eyes. Flustered, he scuttled away from his presence with a soft apology.


	11. Kisses

**XI. Kisses**

On most days, their kisses are too rough and hateful, and they are consumed by heat and lust. Their lips become puffy and bloody as they bite at each others' lips with white teeth. Their kisses are a constant, continuous battle, and neither would voluntarily submit. With their hands, they scratch and cling onto each other, growling and snarling as if they are wild animals.

But there _are_ days where their kisses are so sweet, and nothing else matters. So saccharine and lazy, they hold their bodies close so desperately. Then everything falls simply, blissfully into place.


	12. Birthmark

**XII. Birthmark**

Heracles has a heart-shaped birthmark on the side of his right hip, and Sadiq thinks nothing else is more delightfully lewd or provocative. The mark is sensitive, and Sadiq knows exactly how to kiss and lick and bite it in a way that causes Heracles to shiver with pleasure. Sadiq knows that Heracles loves it when he pays attention to that birthmark; it is no secret. The Turk watches that tantalizing body squirm beneath his touch, his lips, but Heracles does not moan or groan—he hisses, and his body tenses with that familiar feeling of arousal.


	13. Hide 'n Seek

**XIII. Hide and Seek**

On the very rare occasions when the Ottoman Turk was free from work and in a playful mood, he played Hide 'n Seek with Heracles. Needless to say, Sadiq was a full-grown man while Heracles was merely a small child. There were limited spaces in which he could hide, even for a giant palace such as his, but due to Heracles' small stature, the palace was his playground. More often than not would Sadiq be unable to find the child, only to discover that he was hiding in incredibly small crevices. Heracles was good at playing Hide 'n Seek.


	14. Bedtime Story

**XIV. Bedtime Story**

The Ottoman Turk is aware of how much the little child enjoys stories of warriors and bravery, and he is certain Heracles will be fond of his culture's romanticized tales of war and battle. Late at night as he tucks in the child, he begins to tell the story.

"No," interrupts Heracles. "I want _Greek_ stories."

Sadik grumbles that he doesn't know any, but then Heracles rolls his eyes and starts to tell tales of his own land. It's cute, because Heracles falls asleep to the sound of his own sleepy voice, by the comfort of his mythology.


	15. Shot Glasses

**XV. Shot Glasses**

No matter how hard he tries, he could never stay away from the local bar when Greece's "birthday" rolls around. The stool is old and worn from years of use, he always orders the same drink, and he rambles on about the same old story.

_He is no longer with me. He is no longer mine._

He is a bitter old man who was once great. However, with poison in his system, he toasts to the brat's happiness, wherever he is, and he celebrates his "birthday," his revolution, with the company of cheap alcohol and empty shot glasses.


End file.
